Heatstroke
Portrayed by: * Matthew Lillard - High Voltage Biology Appearence . Personality Although Heatstroke was a criminal, his desires were seldom power or wealth; most often he just did what he felt as befit his fiery personality. What made him dangerous was his wanton disregard for anything, or anyone, else. Abilities After his exposure to the Big Bang Quantum Biological Enhancer gas, K-2 became a pyrokinetic: he gained the ability to create and project fire from his body. Heatstroke can generate and channel fire out of his hands, eyes, and mouth. He could also absorb a seemingly infinite amount of fire into his body. By projecting a stream of fire behind him, boosting his jumps, Heatstroke could also fly short distances. Heatstroke can harness his pyrokinesis to fly rocket-style, channel enough flame to act as a barrier for protection, create a 'firewall' and use fiery constructs such as swords and maces. In "Cuffed Together", Heatstroke harnesses enough of his metahuman pyrokinetic energy in conjunction with Volt's to power a machine to restore Rex David Hall from his stone form back to life. Weakness . History "The Big Bang" "A Hero is Born" "Cuffed Together" "Burnt Out Memory" "In the Dark of the Night" Season 1 In "The Big Bang", In "Playing with Fire", K-2 showed up outside a music store and tangled with a recently mutated Arnoldillo, in front of Phil, Jason and Dakota. Then, after proclaiming his new name Heatstroke, he attacked Phil, but Phil escaped being burned by grabbing a garbage can shield, returned as Volt and confronted Heatstroke. However, due to Phil's history with K-2, Volt hesitated and Heatstroke prepared to kill him, but the fire department, having been alerted by Jason, doused Heatstroke with fire suppressing foam. The next day, Heatstroke escaped police custody and terrorized people again in the park. Volt and Heatstroke fought again, and, after Heatstroke accidently destroyed a disk with evidence of Paxton David Hall's connection to the the Big Bang Quantum Biological Enhancer gas, Volt was able to overcome his fear of K-2 and took Heatstroke down by dousing him with water from a sewer main. In "Sunspots", sunspot activity on the sun affected Volt's electromagnetic powers at the same time that Heatstroke went back to school on parole, after learning "anger management" techniques. Jason predicted that Heatstroke would be back to his old-self after two days, and was proven correct. After a failed mugging of Homer Powell, Heatstroke surrounded Hawkins Elementry High School in tall walls of flame. After chasing Volt to the Police Station, Heatstroke was defeated when a recharged Volt blasted a water tower, dousing Heatstroke completely. It was hinted during their fight that Heatstroke was enpowered by the sunspots, as he quoted that he felt stronger and refreshed. In "A Hero is Born", Heatstroke escaped police custody when Shadowkhan came to rescue his imprisoned Meta-Breeders. Heatstroke was later seen with the Meta-Breed at the old abandoned youth detention center of Amber, where it was revealed he was once in custody there. When Harpy started to theorise that Phil McQueen was Volt, Heatstroke and Shadowkhan, due to their shared history with Phil, agreed to the doutfulness. Heatstroke was later defeated when Hardware threw a fire extinguisher at Heatstroke and it explodes with Heatstroke threw a fireball at it. Season 2 In "Invasion of the Mind Snatched", Mary Payton's mind control affected Heatstroke and she used him as a way to attack Volt in the streets. However, Volt was able to beat Heatstroke/Mary and, after Mary fell into a coma, Heatstoke was freed and managed to escape. In "The Val-R3 Project", Heatstroke went on a rampage at a movie complex because the movie he saw -''Tony'' and the Mystic Railway - was lousy, but was easily taken down, and pantsed, by Bangdusk. In "A Brave New Year", In "Heroes", Heatstroke made a cameo in a montage of villains that Volt was fighting for Romeo Deal's reality show Heroes. In "Hot Headed", Volt vicously interacated Heatstroke in a ally about Genie and Rockhead's whereabouts. Heatstoke told Volt that Plus knew something and Volt left Heatstroke trapped in a garbage can for the police. Season 3 In "Cuffed Together", after a car chase, both Heatstroke and Volt were captured and taken to a mysterious island for scientific experiments by Paxton David Hall to restore a stone-trapped Rex David Hall to flesh, bone, and blood. Heatstroke spends much of the time on the island handcuffed to Volt, forcing the two archenemies to work together to free the other imprisoned Bang Babies, although Heatstroke only wants to escape. When they are freed of the handcuffs, Heatstroke seemingly runs off and abandons the other Bang Babies, but returns and threatens Hall with his fire, saving Volt and the others from Hall's guards. When Hall explains why he captured them, Volt agreed to use his powers to save Rex. Heatstroke, not wanting to be outdone, also agreed. After the resurection proved succesfull, Hall was grateful and sent the Bang Babies back to Amber. However, the autopilot on thier heli-plane was set the land next to the Amber Prisons and Heatstroke and Boombox were arrested. In "Phenomenology", Mary Payton, now with telekinetic abilities and calling herself Phenomenon, broke Heatstroke out of jail with some other Bang Babies. The criminal alliance being shaky due to Shadowkhan and Phenomenon vying for the group's leadership. after an exhausting battle between Shadowkhan and Phenomenon, which ended in Phenomenon's favor, Heatstroke was quickly picked off by Hardware, arrested and taken back to jail. In "Orlando Brown", Heatstroke was abducted along with other metahumans/Bang Babies by Tag, who wanted to absorb Heatstroke's pyrokinetic powers. It was during this time that he asked Orlando Brown - who had been capture due to a case of mistaken identity with Volt - for an autograph and, at the celebrity's irritation, angrily insisted that it was for his sister. When Tag was short-circuited by Volt's ability's weakness, Heatstroke escaped, but as he was still depowered he were captured easily by Octopus and was taken back to jail. In "Burnt Out Memory", In "Flood", Heatstroke teamed up with Aquamarine, planning to crash the CD signing of Miley Cyrus. Aquamarine was frozen by Winterrana and later agreed to be returned to normal with an untested cure. When Heatstroke learned about this, he took action and sabotaged the procedure, and Aquamarine became unstable and went down a drain. Heatstroke, mourning his belived lose, met the unstable Aquamarine at a fountain and agreed to help her get revenge on the scientists she believed sent her down the drain. When Rex David Hall exposed Heatstroke as the one who sabotaged the experiment, an enraged Aquamarine threatened to submerge all of Amber in water for Heatstroke's crime. In all the confusion, Heatstroke managed to escape. Season 4 In "In the Dark of the Night", In "Gone", In "Going Mad", Phenomenon makes Volt believe that Winterrana is Heatstroke. Heatstroke is also seen amoungst the illustions the Phenomenon summons to combat Volt in his mind. In "Badlands", In "Liberation", In "The Bang Baby Cure", Heatstroke and other Bang Babies discovered that they had been exposed to the reversive cure for the Big Bang Quantum Biological Enhancer gas, and that they were thus losing their powers and reverting back to normal. In an effort to retain their powers, Shadowkhan planned to steal what was left of the Big Bang Quantum Biological Enhancer gas that was used in making the cure. However, Heatstroke stole the gas and was chased to the sky deck of Shadowkhan's temperery ship hideout. When all the Bang Baby villains and Team Voltage were exposed to the gas after Plus fired a beam with his last strenght of power, Heatstroke and Shadowkhan did battle with Volt and each other. After a climatic fight, Heatstroke and Shadowkhan were defeated and arrested. It was mentioned by Chief Barndance that the Bang Baby villains were to be cured at the Police Station, thus meaning that Heatstroke will once again lose his powers, but on a pernament basis. Relationships Phil McQueen / Volt . Jason Irons / Hardware . Wade Dillon / Shadowkhan . Dakota Scales . Mike Janice . Arnoldillo . Dr. Rory Maxwells . Homer Powell / Whirlwind . D-Structo . Chief Augustus Barndance . Plus . Harpy . Kangaroo . Ratso . Aquamarine . Bruce Brockston / Solar Power . Brian Hardison / Rubberband . Winterrana . Paxton David Hall . Rex David Hall . Phenomenon . Bangdusk . Tag . Jesse Burke . Heavyweight . Trivia * Category:Villains in High Voltage Category:Archenemies (JMAU) Category:Main Antagonists (JMAU)